Husband and Wife
by erika-chan12
Summary: Natsume being the living adonis and Mikan being the drop dead gorgeous will be married to each other without their own will. What would happen if these two attractive beings will be sleeping in only one roof?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy

17 years old

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Life is too great to only have one man"_

Soft breeze of the night lingers to the city of Tokyo. Where there is a pissed girl walking along the street _click clack_ her heels went. Brushing her long brunette hair along her fingertips. Guys, girls, kids, adults can't help but to stare at her long slender legs and angelic face. _Ring ring ring_ her phone went, she pick it up at her purse looked at who he or she and gently threw it at the nearest trash bin she could find and off she went along with her click clacking heels of hers. The said someone who is endlessly calling her is no other than her ex "Tsubaki"

"You what!" Sumire Shouda exclaimed and walked to the refrigerator to grab some drink with this said shock. It is 10 in the evening and they are at Mikan Sakura's huge, clean, nice condo unit along with ofcourse Hotaru Imai the stoic ice cold queen, Anna the sweetheart, Nonoko the rocker, and Sumire Shouda sophisticated and exaggerated girl.

"5 words I-broke-up-with-him" Mikan stated and crossed her leg elegantly

"But why?" Anna said

"It's just that I grew tired of him and guys! You know that I can't settle with only one man it's too hard!" Mikan whined

"You Miss Mikan Sakura will undergo some serious rehabilitation" Nonoko said pointing her finger at her with a serious face but defeated coz it broke into a smile and everyone erupted

"OMG I love that! Might as well be my status at my facebook" Sumire said and high fived Nonoko

"I'll liked it" Anna said

"Seriously my friends are a bunch of morons" Hotaru stated out of the blue

"Who's moron! Us!" Sumire jump to her feet and do her boxing pose "Come on Hotaru I'm ready!" Hotaru got her baka gun and fired it to Sumire and sumire went flying across the room

"Whew! Upgraded it again?" Mikan asked

"Yep just awhile ago when your arguing about why you broke up with Tsubaki oh and by the way I can be your rehab guide" she said and smirked

"You agree to them! What's happening to the world!" Mikan threw both her hands in the air

"Guys enough of this talk I'm growing tired of it. Mikan can date whoever she want, sleep with whoever she want it's just not our damn business of what the hell she wants to do in her perfect life so let's cheers to this. To Mikan" Anna who held her hand in the air together with her drink

Everyone, well except for Sumire coz she's fast asleep due to the impact of the baka gun of Hotaru, stared at Anna "She's drunk and uttered a curse" Hotaru said

"It's the first time she cursed" Nonoko grab her arm and swing it to her shoulder "Hey Mikan let's have a sleepover tonight at your unit" Nonoko suggested

"Well obviously that's what will happen next and by the way I love Anna! Very well said very well said" Mikan nodding her head like a fool.

"You're my number 1 fan Mikan Sakura" Anna said and threw her whole weight at her twin sister

"Guys help!" and dashed Mikan and Hotaru and helped Anna go to Mikan's guest room. And all of them off they went to sleep wherever they prefer and turn off the lights.

"Good night guys or Good morning? Whatever" Mikan said and Nonoko and Hotaru respond and off they went to their own dream lands.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Hope you had fun with my first chapter. Please read it until the end. Guys! Sorry for not updating my other stories. I'll update as soon as possible when I already know what will I write for the next chapter.

P.S. If you have any suggestions about my story send it to my email because I really need some suggestions. Thank you!


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alice Academy

**CHAPTER 2**

_If a friend is in trouble,_

_don't annoy her by asking if there is anything you can do. _

_Think up something appropriate and do it. _

_~Edgar Watson Howe_

The sun rising above the sky. The girls still sleeping unto their own covers, each sleeping sweetly.

BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ…

Mikan quivered, shook her body right then left, grab her pillow and place it above her head and the buzzing never stops. "Who the hell could that be!" Mikan rose up to the floor and stomp her feet angrily, she open the door ready to yell at the person behind that noisy door bell ringing but stopped herself for doing so because the person behind that door is…

"Mom?" Mikan stood there puzzled on why her mom is right in front of her where she is suppose to be in London doing business.

"Oh Mikan, darling. I missed you so much!" her mother, Yuka gave Mikan a huge bear hug. Mikan still could not believe her mother is right in front of her eyes but she hugged her back, now smiling at her.

"Why are you here? I thought your doing business in London for a few months and why didn't you called? You know I don't like surprises that much." Mikan blabbering questions

"Mikan darling why don't we first go inside and I'll answer every question you have" Yuka said motioning her daughter to go inside. Mikan remembered that her unit is not in a very good state right now mainly because her friends are sleeping everywhere, floor, couch and alcohol are at the table, chips are scattered. Yuka really hates to see a room so chaotic whenever she sees one she erupted like a volcano and starts yelling at Mikan for how she's so lazy to clean it up and so on.

"Mom let's go to the nearest café and we'll talk. Let me first get dressed. Wait me at the car ok mom." With that Mikan dash to her closet, put on a nice dress, combed her hair, put on her wedge and went straight to the elevator and to the car where her mom is waiting patiently. Yuka decided not to get angry at Mikan and sometimes she feels that Mikan is her mother and she is the child.

"I'll have a cappuccino please decaf" Mikan said sweetly to the waiter

"What about you ma'am?" the waiter asked

"Just water" Yuka plainly said and faced Mikan

"I'll start answering all your questions. Why am I here? It is because I want to tell you personally that my business partner and I decided for you to get married with his son. I know that your only 17 but we agreed that you'll be married when you graduate. Firstly you'll get to know each other first through the years and by the time you reach 21 you know exactly each other and will be married happily." Yuka clasped her hands together and smiled at Mikan. Mikan, on the other hand didn't hear the latter part of what Yuka is telling. By the time Yuka mentioned she'll be a fiancé by a guy that she completely doesn't know she became cold.

"I'm not gonna marry someone end of discussion" Mikan stood up

"Listen here young lady, I am your mother and I know what's best for you whether you like it or not you will marry him. Understood?" Yuka turned on her parental strict mode.

"Whatever mom. I'm leaving first" Mikan walked out off the café with a not so pleasing mood. _What is her right to choose a man for me? I'm not gonna marry that man. Never! _ Mikan thought. She called a cab and went towards her unit.

AT HER CONDO UNIT

"Hey where's Mikan?" Nonoko asked

"I don't know. Maybe went for a run" Sumire replied rubbing her sore head

"Urgh my head hurts" Anna whined

"Ofcourse you have a headache. You drank tequila and you know your not that good in handling alcohol what more a 35% alcohol" Nonoko scolded her twin sister

"Sorry" Anna said apologetically

"Morning" Hotaru said to no one particularly. She grab a glass of milk and drank it. "Who wants some?" she asked

"I" they all said in unison

"Go grab some" Hotaru stated. She started dialing at her cell phone some random number. "Breakfast please" she said and shut it down. "I asked some delivered breakfast at our house so don't worry about breakfast"

They all mumbled thanks and collapse at the couch. _Is Hotaru a meanie or a really nice girl, Really I can't understand her _they all thought. They heard the door opened then banged it went. All four of them looked at Mikan having a really pissed face. She ignored her friends and went straight to her room.

"What's with her?" Sumire pointed Mikan's door

"We are all here so why would I know" Nonoko said and turned the tivo on.

"Just let her be, when she's ready she'll talk to us" Anna said and grab some chips

Thay watched in peace. Mikan at her bath tub still thinking over and over again what her mother just had said. She argued to herself, telling this and that to her own and finally she decided to just ignore it and forget all about it. She dried herself and put on some sweats.

BUZZ… BUZZ…

"It's here" Anna hurried to the door and let in the lady who's bringing the food. There are pan cakes, baked macaroni, lasagna, noodles and an orange juice and coffee. They all stared hungrily at the food. Hotaru knocked at Mikan's door "Baka come on out. Let's eat"

"Coming" Mikan said

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Nonoko said when Mikan settled at her chair

"My mom just arrived"

"Oh? Really? Yuka's here?" Sumire said while sipping her noodle

"Unfortunately yes and together she's bringing some incredible news with her"

"What is it?" Anna moved closer to Mikan

"She wants me to marry someone" Mikan said with a straight face. Everyone froze.

"Marry!" They all said in unison well except for Hotaru

"Your only 17!" Sumire said

"Who is he? Is he a bachelor? Is he rich? Is he handsome?" Anna blabbered

"When will we meet him? Tomorrow? Or the day of your wedding?" Nonoko like her sister blabbered. Hotaru could not take it anymore got her baka gun and fired it to the three, blabbering non-stop queens. "Will you all shut up and let Mikan explained it all" Hotaru stated, stoic as ever

Mikan faced Hotaru "Thanks" and faced the three "We will be married when we graduate, I don't know who he is, name, parents, rich or handsome I don't know a single thing about him and lastly I don't know when he will show up" Mikan said

"How does your mother related to the parent of this guy?" Hotaru asked and got her macbook

"Oh their business partner" Mikan looked Hotaru typed something at google. Hotaru typed _Sakura hotels business partnership. _

"15 pages" Hotaru said "Where in particular?" hotaru added

"I'm not so sure but recently my mom is in London maybe London" All three of them is now staring at Hotaru's laptop.

Hotaru typed _Sakura hotel in London business partner_. Hotaru clicked an icon and there it is. Sumire read it

"_Yuka Sakura owner of many hotels around the world has now opened in London together with The infamous Yuri Hyuuga. _Bingo! Now let's search for the son of Yuri Hyuuga" said Sumire happily. "He sounds handsome" Sumire giggled

"You can have him" Mikan said

"Can I?" Sumire batted her eyes to Mikan

"His all yours" Mikan said and laughed

"Guys here he is" Anna said this time Anna read what the article says

_Natsume Hyuuga is the son of the infamous Yuri Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga is a model and a singer in Tokyo. He is famous because of his looks and arrogant attitude. He is a bachelor of the Hyuuga corporation. Recently he is seen together with various girls around Tokyo…_

"Wow Mikan you two fit together. He always switch to different girls and you always switch to different guys. This must be fate" Anna looked at the sky dreamily

"And he is so freaking hot!" Sumire exclaimed

"My husband is this handsome?" Mikan dazed

"She is captured by his charms" Nonoko stared at Mikan

"No she's not" Hotaru said and Mikan erupted

"That's the guy who I'm gonna marry! He is a certified playboy! _(Look who's talking)_ Why would my mom agree to this! Not because his handsome doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for him. I'm not gonna show up at the wedding nor be friends with him! Guys! What is my mother thinking! I can—"

BANG!

Mikan went flying to the room. "Calm down will you" Hotaru said "Just go with the flow. Meet him and do whatever you take to both of you to complain with each others attitude and tell your parents that he is a jerk and he'll tell his dad that you're a bitch and the marriage will be off" Hotaru smirked

"Your brilliant" Mikan said and tap the shoulder of Hotaru "Can I hug you?" Mikan added

"No" Hotaru said

"Why not? I'm your best friend" Mikan clinging to hotaru's arm

"Do you want my baka gun to make another mark on your face?" Hotaru asked Mikan

"Meanie" Mikan mumbled and kissed Hotaru on the cheek and ran to her room. _Friends…Sometimes pain in the ass but I love them nway_ Hotaru thought

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N**: Ok so this is chapter 2 obviously. Thanks for reading hope you like it and REVIEWS!


	3. CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

CHAPTER 3

_'Handsome' means many things to many people._

_If people consider me handsome, I feel flattered _

_and have my parents to thank for it. _

_Realistically, it doesn't hurt to be good-looking, _

_especially in this business.__  
__Richard Chamberlain_

12:30 in the morning

A sexy black BMW convertible stopped at the famous bar wherein celebrities and rich people hang out, make out and pass out. Ofcourse if the celebrities are there so does freaky paparazzi and this bar is called Bungalow 8 _**(A/N:got the name at one of the books of Lauren Weisberg)**_. A raven hair guy walked out of his car by the time he stepped out endless flash came through which captured his messy raven hair, blood like eyes, and sturdy hot body. He is dressed in just a simple black shirt, jeans and a pair of black shoes.

He is used to these flashes and instead of giving an annoyed face he worked it on with a sexy smirked on his face which captured the hearts of the female population. To add it all up he ran his fingertips on his hair and preceded inside leaving the noisy shrieking of fan girls.

Being stared, drooled, swooned by hot girls and some men are nothing but new to Natsume. He is practically the living Adonis of the century. He spotted his friends and also his band mates and walked towards them.

"Grand Entrance as always" Ruka said and clapped his hand on Natsume's

"And I'm sick of it" he replied

"Oh hey Nat!" Koko pulled Natsume in and let him sit down next to ruka and him

"What took you so long?" Kinumitsu asked. Natsume not feeling like explaining his hectic day decided to just shrugged it off.

Koko winked at the ladies to the other table and they flirted back "Guys got to go. The ladies wants some piece of me" Koko chuckled and heads towards the other table. Ruka nodded and Natsume smirked

"Me too. I don't want to miss the party" Kinumitsu grinned and danced to random girls on the dance floor

Natsume threw his head back and closed his eyes. Ruka on the other hand is making out with a girl. Just then a random girl sat on Natsume's lap this made Natsume open his eyes and stare at the girl who is now touching his face down to his chest. As the girl is lowering her hand Natsume caught it and kissed her lips and they started making out.

THE NEXT MORNING AT NATSUME'S APARTMENT

Natsume got up and headed towards the kitchen he checked his watch that says 2 in the afternoon. He opened the fridge and took out his Bloody Mary to ease out his hangover from last night. He sat on his couch and opened his 150-inch flat screen and made himself comfortable just then the phone rang and he ignored it.

"RING…RING…RING… This is the one and only Natsume Hyuuga and currently I'm not at home so just leave your message after the beep"

"Hey my handsome young man I know your there so pick this up right this instant" said a pissed man. Natsume got his butt off of the couch and pick it up.

"Yo?" Natsume drank his bloody mary

"Listen here young man do you know Yuka Sakura?" the man asked

"Yeah" Natsume plainly said

"Do you know her daughter?"

"No"

"Get to know her and you'll get married after graduation that's all bye" the man said

"WTF!" Natsume is in raged one thing he doesn't want is being manipulated by this man who is his father. He hated him. Natsume quickly dialed his father's number and waited for him to answer

"Natsume darling glad you called me. Do you call to say that you love me?" Yuri is imagining Natsume's reaction and he laughed

"Your disgusting. Who do you say I'm gonna marry! I'm not gonna marry someone and settled with only just one girl my entire life. I'm not gonna acknowledge this girl" and with that Natsume hang up the phone and get a glass of bloody marry. His head hurts because of the hangover from last night and the news that his father had told.

RING…RING…RING…RING…

He ignored it knowing that it's his father

"Hey Sweetie thanks for last night I really enjoyed it so I was hoping if you would like to come to my place and help me relax a bit? I'll wait for you. Love you" the lady from last night said

"I don't have sex with the same girl twice" Natsume smirked and looked at his phone and saw a message

_Photo shoot at 3:30 at __Nishi Shinjuku__ 2_

_Be here exactly at 3:00_

_-Misaki_

Misaki is his own manager aside from the band. He checked his watch and it says 2:25 "Great just enough time" he said to himself and did his routine. After some minutes his in his car. Going in high speed and off he went.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry guys if it's short. I'm not that good at making conversation between guys and stuff so please REVIEWS!


End file.
